1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for handling access requests to a page while copying an updated page of data to storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Database Management System (DBSM) typically logs updates to database records in persistent storage to use to recover the records in the event of a system or program failure. In one known system, the DBMS writes updates to a logical log in persistent storage before writing the updated page from the memory buffer pool to persistent storage (the database) Further, the DBMS may also make a copy of the updated page in the memory, before the update, to a physical log in storage. During recovery, the page is accessed from the physical log and placed in the DBMS memory buffer pool. Updates in the logical log in persistent storage are then applied to the page from the physical log in the buffer pool to reproduce the updated page in the DMBS buffer pool. Applying updates from the logical log may be applied during recovery to increase the speed of the recovery.